1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light emitting mirror structure, and more particularly, to a light emitting mirror structure using a light-emitting diode along with light guiding technique to route the light into light guiding material, which could transmit the light out of it, for compensating the amount of the light needed.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the dressing mirror allows for people to make sure their appearances fit the occasions they will be in, mirrors in reduced/compact size (such as make-up mirror or cosmetic mirror) could be carried around without the limitations associated with their counterparts in bigger size when still functioning as intended. However, when used without sufficient amount of light even the reduced/compact size mirrors could not serve their intended purposes. As such, some of the reduced/compact size mirrors are equipped with lighting devices in order to provide the necessary amount of the light if needed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional lighting device 11 is disposed outside a make-up mirror 1, and when activated the lighting device 11 is adapted to project the light it generates onto the human face. The lighting device 1 generally employs at least one light-emitting diode capable of concentrating a certain amount of the light on a relatively small area. That said, the light provided by the mirror 1 with the lighting device 11 is unable to provide the light uniformly projected onto the object such as the human face. At the same time, the light provided by the lighting device on some occasions could even damage eyes because too much amount of the light is outputted from the lighting device.
Therefore, a light emitting mirror structure integrating a mirror body and a light guiding device that could provide the uniform and smooth light around the mirror body once after the light from the light-emitting diode of the light guiding device is routed into light-guiding material should be at least solve the above-mentioned problems.